Dimitri and Rose
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is when Dimitri and Rose are at the cabin after Rose nearly kills Jesse and Ralf for torturing Lissa. This is the sex scene that was not written. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!


Okay, this is my version of what happened with Dimitri and Rose in Shadow Kiss when they had sex. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first time writing from a Vampire Academy novel. Please read!

* * *

"We can't…" he told me

"I know," I agreed.

His mouth was on mine again and he took off my jacket as I took off his shirt. We were intertwined with one another stripping each other were not the easiest thing to do. Once we had finally stripped one another of our clothes he started to lay on top of me. Our skin gently touching, I had only imagined all this, I didn't expect to even be doing this, but I glad I was. Feeling his muscles against my breasts I could I have died a happy woman.

Suddenly Dimitri stopped kissing me and then moved down to my neck and started kissing me all the way down to my breasts. I felt my nipples suddenly harden and my body was shaking. I was yearning for him; I was willing to lose my virginity to him. He was worth it. He was worth everything happening right now and then suddenly I felt him enter my opening. I was completely wet for him and he easily slid in.

I was so shocked at what it felt like. He took it slow knowing I had never done anything like this before. Suddenly I felt him stop. He had stopped because he was at the point where no one had ever gone before. "Are you okay Roza?" he asked. He used my name in Russian. That sent chills down my spine and I replied, "I'm okay with anything with you Dimitri."

Dimitri kissed me again and pushed forward and I moaned out. He gently wrapped his arms tighter around me and I wrapped my arm around his neck and my other arm was wrapped around his back and as he pushed forward I dug my fingernails into his skin. Thankfully he didn't say anything. I soon got used to his size inside me and I quickly rolled on top of him and started to rock back and forth on top of him and kept kissing him mouth.

His tongue suddenly begged to enter my mouth and I quickly accepted and we were soon dueling with our tongues. We had fought in many different ways before, but this way was new to me, well not really I had dueled with other men's tongues, but not like this ever! Dimitri then rolled on top of me and continued to push himself farther into me. He was trying to be gentle. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but I was not a china doll.

"Dimitri, I'm not a china doll." I gasped. He looked down at me and then started pumping hard and fast into me and I started screaming out loud. I couldn't help it. His hair was all over his face and gently kissing my cheeks. Dimitri suddenly gasped and I grabbed him tighter and pulled him down on me tighter so that his whole body weight was holding me down. Just like before he was he was playing strigoi and we were fighting with everyone looking at us.

If only they knew what we were fighting inside they'd be so shocked, but they weren't here right now. We were here together. I lost track time I don't even know how long we were there. Then Dimitri pulled himself out of me and laid next to me and pulled me close. Beads of sweat slowly rain down our bodies as we tried to catch our breath. That was the best thing in my life. I could just lay here forever. I didn't want to get up. "I love you Rose." Dimitri spoke low, "I'll do anything for you to make sure you're safe. I'd die to keep you safe."

He shouldn't have said that and though I loved hearing him say that. I knew I was the one he cared about and I replied, "I love you too and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe." He then kissed me swallowing anything else I might have said. But we knew we would have to get up before the other teachers got suspicious and went looking for us and if they found us like this then it was going to be horrible. We slowly got out of bed and started getting into our clothes. Though getting dressed wasn't that easy we kept stopping to kiss one another feeling each other's skin on one another. I wanted to go back in the bed and have sex again, but maybe another time…soon very soon.

* * *

So did you guys like it? Please no flames! I hope you guys enjoyed and please review!


End file.
